History Repeats Itself
by Eilish
Summary: Draco has fallen for Hermione, but so has Harry. Snape remembers his crush on Lily and tells why he became a Death Eater.
1. Snape Realizes

HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF  
  
SNAPE REALIZES  
  
Dumbledore wanted to make up for the lost time. He wanted, now more than ever, the students to be prepared to face Voldemort. Umbridge had made them loose a precious year of training so he had organised several extra classes meetings for students to practice. They would be watched by the teachers to make sure that they wouldn't hurt each other. So, one sunny day, Expelliarmus! were heard all over the room, wands flew all over the place, but Snape was immerse in his own thoughts. Could it be! Could history repeat itself like this? He had to find out. He took a few steps.  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle come with me" said Snape quickly. The three of them looking bewildered followed Snape as he approached Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Look, Harry, I've disarmed Hermione" said Ron happily  
  
"Well, that's a first, isn't it" said Hermione hastily but Ron didn't listen he was too happy, but his smile washed out when he saw Snape approaching them followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry on the other hand didn't see Snape come up to them because he was to busy staring at Hermione.  
  
"Potter, Weasley" said Snape rather coldly. That brought Harry back to earth "You'll be working for the rest of the class with Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"But" started Ron  
  
"No buts" interrupted Snape in a despising tone.  
  
"Granger" started Snape.  
  
"I know, Parkinson" said Hermione looking disgusted.  
  
"No, Malfoy" said Snape sharply  
  
Hermione was surprised but not as much as Draco who was about to open his mouth when Snape gave him a threatening look.  
  
"Now Crabbe, Potter go to that corner" Snape pointed to his right "Goyle, Weasley the other one" he pointed to his left "You two" he turned to Draco and Hermione "Stay here"  
  
Snape walked away and pretended to be looking elsewhere, when to his horror, he saw Draco miss; he had never seen Draco miss before. He moved towards them quickly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" bellowed Snape  
  
"Um... well...I..." Draco was clearly nervous "My wand, it needs replacement" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, was Draco looking for an excuse to leave? "I'll just send an owl to my father" And he stayed there just for a second looking really uneasy before he started to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room. Snape was now sure that history was repeating itself. What he had so much resisted to believe was now more than obvious. Draco had fallen for Hermione. 


	2. Draco Nice?

DRACO NICE?  
  
Next day, Harry spotted Hermione outside of the Potion's classroom door, carrying a considerable amount of books in her hands.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry in a worried voice. "Did Malfoy hurt you or something, because if he did, I'll swear I'll jinx him in such a way..." Harry was talking rather fast and looked really agitated.  
  
"Harry, Harry calm down" said Hermione in a tranquilizing voice. "Don't worry he didn't hurt me"  
  
"What happened then?" asked Ron who had spotted the both of them talking and had come up to them.  
  
"He walked out" said Hermione really intrigued.  
  
"What do you mean he walked out?" asked Harry quickly  
  
"Well, he was aiming at me but he missed, then Snape came over and started yelling at him, and he said he had missed because of his wand, that he needed to replace it and then went to the Slytherin´s Common Room." Ron and Harry couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"Are you saying Malfoy missed the opportunity to jinx a muggle-born?" said Ron in complete astonishment.  
  
"Yes" said Hermione not sure that she should continue "And you know what the strangest thing is? I could swear he diverted his wand so it wouldn't hit me."  
  
"What???" said Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
In that moment one of the books Hermione was holding fell to the floor, and she was about to kneel to pick it up, when someone else had already done it for her, when she raised her eyes to say thanks she was astounded to see Draco. Her mind was racing. Why on earth was Draco being nice with her? Was this some kind of trick?  
  
"Thanks, I suppose" said Hermione with an unsure voice.  
  
But Hermione was not the only one wondering why was Draco being nice to her, Harry was starting to worry, he could not see a single reason for Draco to be nice to Hermione and he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. Meanwhile Ron, who could read Harry's and Hermione's minds, was examining Draco´s face trying to find an answer.  
  
But what none of them knew was that Snape had watched the whole scene, and that unlike them, he didn't have a single doubt about Draco´s attitude. How could he? He had gone through the same thing some 20 years ago. 


	3. Snape Remembers

SNAPE REMEMBERS  
  
He closed his eyes, and images flew into his mind in a split second.  
  
He saw himself standing in that same corridor with a parchment containing a very long essay that he was rereading, when he heard a girl crying her eyes out. He looked up to see who had distracted him from his reading. It was Lily. He returned to his reading, although he felt quite uncomfortable to just leave her there, sobbing inconsolably. Suddenly he saw a paper fall from her hands and he instinctively ran to pick it up. It was a Herbology test she had just flunked.  
  
"Thanks" said Lily with a breaking voice and a shy smile on her face.  
  
And it wasn't until that moment that Severus realized how beautiful Lily was, those green eyes had just enthralled him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, that test was really difficult" said Severus trying to cheer her up.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds. Lily's cheeks were getting pinker. Suddenly a very loud gang of Ravenclaw girls, passed by their side, making Severus come back to earth.  
  
"Well, the potions master will be here any second and I need to check my essay" said Severus. Lily nodded. "Bye" continued Severus  
  
He went to his original spot, and started to reread his essay, but he could not concentrate. Had he just spoken to a mud-blood? Worst, did he like a Mud-Blood? But he was again distracted from his thoughts when he heard a voice rather unpleasant.  
  
"Evans, is everything okay" it was James Potter and of course he was not alone, his inseparable gang was with him.  
  
"Oh Potter, leave me alone" said Lily and she walked into the classroom as fast as she could  
  
Severus smiled. He loved to see James being blown off by Lily. Severus never thought that someday, he would loose Lily to him. 


	4. Potion´s Class

POTION´S CLASS  
  
The voice of the Gryffindors and Slytherins, who were approaching the classroom, made Snape come back to his senses. He had just started to take large and quick steps towards the classroom when he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron enter it. He also saw Crabbe and Goyle approach Draco with bewildered looks on their faces. And as he walked by their side he overheard Crabbe tell Draco:  
  
"Do I have an eye problem or were you helping a mud-blood?"  
  
Draco´s mind was racing for an answer. "Um, well... you know... Christmas is approaching and... well... we should help others even if they are mud- bloods" said Draco in a tone that tried to sound convincing.  
  
"Christmas?!" said Goyle taken aback "Its mid-September!!"  
  
Snape shook his head; in his opinion Draco had just given, the thickest answer he could think of.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I said approaching" said Draco while he turned to enter the classroom. He didn't want Crabbe and Goyle to keep on inquiring him; he had enough questions in his head already.  
  
Draco sat in his usual spot in the dungeon. He was hearing Snape´s voice but couldn't make a word out of it. His mind was just too overflowed with unanswered questions. He hated mud-bloods, right? Hermione is a mud-blood. Wait a second had he just thought of her as Hermione. No he corrected himself. Granger is a mud-blood. But then why had he helped her? Worst, why had he lost the precious opportunity to jinx her? His head started to hurt.  
  
For some reason this questions were very overwhelming. Definitely there was something else going on his head and his heart.  
  
With his arms crossed over his chest, Snape was watching Draco with the corner of his eye, then he set his eyes on Hermione and then back to Draco, trying to figure things out. Hermione didn't seem to be aware of Snape´s suspicious looks and neither did Draco, he was to busy following Hermione's moves. Hermione with her usual concentration was very busy mixing her own potion when all of the sudden she grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
Judging for what he had just seen, Snape concluded that Harry was about to put the wrong ingredient in his potion, at the moment that Hermione grabbed his hand to stop him. Snape looked back to Draco, his face had a serene expression, but his eyes gave him away, they were reflecting jealousy.  
  
The bell rang and everyone just burst out, including Draco. Snape couldn't say he was annoyed, after all he preferred the dungeon when it was quiet. But all of the sudden something caught his eye. Draco had left his Potion's book on the table. Snape rolled his eyes and stood up to put it away when something fell from it. At first he couldn't see what it was, so he knelt to pick it up. Maybe in other time this could have caused him heart attack, but now he saw no reason for Draco not to have a picture of Hermione. 


	5. A photograph

A PHOTOGRAPH  
  
The moving photograph was clearly a Yule Ball one. Hermione looked gorgeous on her periwinkle-blue robe, and her hair arranged in a knot at the back of her head just made her face look more beautiful. She was laughing heartily, she was clearly very happy.  
  
Snape sighed. He had also kept a photo of Lily, in one of his books, more specifically in his DADA book; after all, that was his favourite subject. Picture that after all those years he still kept. He went back to his desk, took his wand out of his robe and aimed to a very small drawer.  
  
"Avreverious" he yelled and the drawer opened without a single noise. Of course he had charmed that drawer with a stronger spell than Alohomora. No one, but Snape, knew what the drawer's contents were.  
  
He took the photograph in his hands. After all those years he could still feel his heart pounding faster at the sight of Lily, even if it was only a photograph.  
  
Lily was wearing her usual school robes but to Snape she just looked amazing. Her green eyes were glowing and she was laughing heartily while she took a beautiful shred of red hair out of her face. The only thing Snape regretted about that picture was that if Lily was laughing so cheerfully was because James was amusing her with a joke.  
  
Snape hit the desk with his fist really hard. How had he lost her to James.  
  
She really hated him. He had seen Lily blow James off at least a hundred times. One of those many moments happened in that very same dungeon.  
  
Lily was mixing her potion when James approached her.  
  
"So, will you go out with me Evans?" asked James hopefully  
  
"Not in a million years Potter" answered Lily still looking at her potion.  
  
"Come on, everyone would die to date Gryffindor´s Quidditch star" said James arrogantly  
  
Lily looked at him. "You know, I was watching you practice the other day and a big question came into my mind"  
  
"Which is" asked James looking confused.  
  
"How come that big ego of yours hasn't thrown you off your broom" said Lily in a higher tone that made the whole class turn around and stare at them. James didn't answer he just stood there as if Lily had just cast them a "frozen spell"  
  
But all of the sudden Snape realized one thing. Harry had never shown signs of liking Hermione or maybe he just hadn't noticed it. After all watching Harry was not a thing Snape liked to do. Snape sighed. He had just promised himself he would watch Harry more closely. 


	6. Hermione and Harry

HERMIONE AND HARRY  
  
It was an unusually sunny day. Hogwarts grounds were crowded with students enjoying the warmth of the day. Snape was walking through the grounds when he saw Harry standing in the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake holding a long piece of parchment in his hand. Snape was about to ignore him until he saw Hermione approaching Harry. Snape took a deep breath, he had to watch Harry, he had promised himself that. So he walked back and positioned himself in a way in which neither Hermione or Harry could see him.  
  
"Hermione, I'll never pass Herbology this guide is just... too much" Harry told Hermione in a desperate tone.  
  
"I told you Herbology isn't a subject you can learn one day before the exam, why didn't you listen to me when I told you to begin studying two weeks ago" Hermione lectured Harry. Snape smiled to himself, Hermione reminded him a lot of himself when he was a student at Hogwarts. He, like Hermione was a know-it-all and studied for exams with weeks of anticipation.  
  
"Let's see how much you know" said Hermione while she took the parchment out of Harry's hand. Harry began to walk nervously from side to side.  
  
"Besides ornament which are the... Harry stop walking...Harry" Hermione had just grabbed Harry's hand to make him stand still. And in the moment he felt Hermione's hand touching his, something really strange happened his heart began to beat really fast and all of the sudden he was short of breath. But why? Why did he feel that way, the only thing Hermione had done was grab his hand.  
  
Hermione looked back to the parchment "uses of mistletoe" Hermione finished. She looked up to Harry waiting for answer, but instead she found him looking at her mesmerized. Hermione could feel her cheeks go red. And as she looked at Harry's green eyes she could feel her heart starting to beat really fast, it was like a new feeling had just invaded it, a feeling that her head couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"Hey, what's up" said Ron cheerfully  
  
"Nothing" answered Hermione and Harry at the same time as they let go off each others hands  
  
"Let's study then" said Ron but neither Hermione nor Harry seemed to have listened him, they were just staring at each other. Ron looked at Hermione, then at Harry, then back at Hermione.  
  
"Its something wrong" Ron continued, this time Ron's voice seemed to have brought Hermione back to earth "No" she said as she broke her eye contact with Harry. "Let's study" she said as she looked back to the parchment. 


	7. Dumbledore

DUMBLEDORE  
  
"Reminds you of someone" said a voice behind Snape´s back. He jumped in surprise, and considering Snape´s temper, surprising him was not an easy thing to do. He turned around and saw that Dumbledore was behind him. Dumbledore had also been watching Harry and Hermione  
  
"You are not the only one who has noticed the love triangle that has formed" said Dumbledore calmly while he looked at Draco, who had a distant look on his face and was sitting in the grass not far from Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What triangle?" asked Snape trying to sound as if he didn't know what Dumbledore meant.  
  
"One that resembles a lot to other that happened 20 years ago" said coolly Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't care less" said Snape looking at Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"Oh no... you care,... and a lot" said Dumbledore, who was the only one capable to see right through Snape.  
  
"You need to let go off Lily's memory" said Dumbledore  
  
"I did that, years ago" answered Snape, knowing in his heart that it wasn't true and that Dumbledore knew it too.  
  
"Let them find their own way" continued Dumbledore while he looked at Harry and Hermione. Snape also looked at them.  
  
"See you at lunch, Severus" finished Dumbledore and he walked away.  
  
Snape walked slowly towards his dungeon, and a memory came to his mind. Only once before had Dumbledore caught him by surprise, some 20 years ago, suddenly he felt transported back in time, once again. 


	8. The Original Triangle

THE ORIGINAL TRIANGLE  
  
From the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake Severus had been staring at Lily who was laughing with a group of friends nearby.  
  
"You like her don't you" said a voice behind Severus, he jumped in surprise.  
  
"What?" said as he turned to see Dumbledore who had been right behind him.  
  
"You like Lily" said Dumbledore coolly.  
  
"Me?.. Oh.. ¡no!" answered Snape who for some reason found Dumbledore's calmed eyes intimidating. "I mean, she is a mud... muggle-born"  
  
"And what seems to be the problem" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well sir, I'm a pure-blood and I couldn't possibly..."said Severus sounding rather nervous  
  
"But your heart disagrees with your head doesn't it" interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
"It disagreed and a lot" Snape said to himself. He stopped and turned to see Draco, he could identify himself with the distant look on Draco´s face, he had been there too, trying to work out to whom you should listen your heart or your head. 


	9. Remembering Lily

REMEMBERING LILY  
  
And as he stood watching Draco trying to work out his feelings another memory came into his mind.  
  
"Severus, Severus wait up" it was Lily voice. She looked as amazing as always. "Um... I was wondering if you could lend me your DADA study guide, I have a few doubts and... well I was wondering if I could borrow yours" said Lily sounding rather nervous.  
  
Snape shook his head as he remembered that. "How could she not be nervous, to ask me anything, I had stop calling her filthy-little-mud-blood just a couple of months ago" said Snape to himself.  
  
Insulting Lily was the thing he regretted the most, he had hurt her so many times. He felt so remorseful. His heart filled with love "I wish she could be here so I could ask for her forgiveness one more time." he told himself before returning to his memories.  
  
Severus was to busy looking at her lovely green eyes, that he had completely missed out Lily's question. When Lily saw that Snape didn't answer she shrugged and said "Never mind, I'll ask Remus" and she turned to leave when Snape said  
  
"No, I'm sorry, what was the question" said Snape apologetically.  
  
"Can I borrow your DADA study guide" repeated Lily.  
  
"Sure" said Severus, taking it out of his DADA book.  
  
"Thanks" said Lily. In that moment the most unpleasant company arrived, of course, it was James Potter with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Your borrowing Snivellus´s DADA study guide" said James looking to what Lily had in her hands "but you don't need that" James continued as he looked up at Lily "you can ask me anything and I'll answer, see... I am an expert in fighting the Dark Arts" said James giving Snape a penetrating look.  
  
"Yeah, the day you stop being a bigheaded Quidditch Player, I'll ask" said Lily with a voice that made her sound sure that she would never ask James anything.  
  
"Yeah, that gave me a big relieve" said Snape to himself "There was something I was sure Potter would never do... stop being a snobbish and vain little jerk" he said to himself while he laughed sarcastically.  
  
He never imagined that James would indeed someday change in order to win Lily's heart.  
  
But once more he was immersed in his memories. "In the meanwhile" said James "I can give you a prove of how well I can fight Dark Arts" said James arrogantly "Snivellus here" continued while he pointed Severus "is a synonym of Dark Arts."  
  
At this moment both James and Severus had their wands out.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" said Remus "I know that neither of you mind, but if you haven't noticed, we are standing right in front of the Staff Room, and Headmaster Dumbledore along with McGonagall and Flitwick are approaching us as we speak" said nervously Remus.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen" said Dumbledore "Lady" continued Dumbledore as he turned to see Lily.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Dumbledore with a casual voice trying to diminish the importance of what was happening as he stared at James and Severus, who were by now aiming at each other.  
  
"Nothing" said Severus.  
  
"Then, why are your wands out?" said Dumbledore in a calmed voice. Reluctantly both James and Severus put their wands away.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black" said McGonagall "Shouldn't you be serving detention with Mr. Filch" finished McGonagall reprovingly. Both Sirius and James directed Severus looks full of loath before they walked away.  
  
"And you Mr. Lupin" continued McGonagall.  
  
"I have a prefect meeting to attend" said Remus, and walked away as quickly as he could without running.  
  
"Well, have a nice day, then" said Dumbledore to Severus and Lily, and walked away followed by McGonagall and Flitwick.  
  
Severus was still looking at the direction, in which James and Sirius had just left, with a despising look on his face. When Lily asked him:  
  
"You hate Potter don't you." Severus nodded.  
  
"Don't you?" asked Severus trying not to sound too concerned about it.  
  
"No, I don't hate him, I just think he's very conceited" said Lily.  
  
This was not the answer that Severus expected, but at least she had not said she had a secret crush on him or something like that.  
  
"He is not the only arrogant, his gang is too, they are all unbearable" continued Severus.  
  
"Not Remus, he seems nice, I think his quite the opposite of James" said Lily.  
  
"Don't be so sure" Severus said.  
  
"Why, does he have some kind of dirty, little secret?" said Lily almost laughing. She could not think of Remus, as a person with a double life.  
  
"You may say so" said Severus. Trying really hard to contain himself.  
  
"Really" said Lily "Anything you can you tell me?" finished Lily curiously.  
  
"Unfortunately not" said Severus, Thinking, that the only reason he had not told Lily yet about Remus being a werewolf was because he had promised Dumbledore he wouldn't and, Dumbledore's trust meant a great deal to him.  
  
"That's a pity" said Lily "Well, bye and thanks. I'll give it back I promise" said Lily smiling at Severus. He could've just melted in front of that beautiful smile.  
  
A broad smile appeared on Snape´s face, that kept all the way back to his dungeon. That was the way he wanted to remember Lily, smiling at him. 


	10. At Lunch

AT LUNCH  
  
At lunch Snape could not take his eyes away from Ron, Harry and Hermione, who were sitting in the Gryffindor table, not very far from the Staff Table.  
  
Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, was trying to learn his Herbology guide while Hermione who was sitting next to Harry was reading Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Hermione, haven't you read that book like a hundred times" said Ron.  
  
Hermione just nodded without taking her eyes of the book, she was too absorted reading. Seeing that Hermione was not going to make any conversation, Ron took a toast and began to eat it when something strange caught his eye. Someone from the Slytherin Table was staring at Hermione.  
  
It was no other than Draco Malfoy. Ron looked at Draco, then at Hermione, who didn't seem to have noticed it, she was to busy reading, then back to Malfoy, and suddenly comprehension dawned upon him.  
  
"Harry" said Ron still astonished for what he had just discovered.  
  
"Mmmm" said Harry without taking his eyes from the Herbology guide.  
  
"I think Malfoy likes Hermione" said Ron looking at Harry. Harry looked up really quickly and looked at Malfoy with his eyes wide open.  
  
"He knows" said Snape to himself as he looked at Harry's jealous look.  
  
Ron had never seen Harry react that fast and also he had never seen Harry look at Malfoy jealously. Ron was astonished; he had just realized something else.  
  
"You like her too" said Ron sounding incredulous. Harry turned to see Ron and gave him a penetrating look.  
  
"I'm done" said Hermione while she closed the book. "Um, who do you like Harry?" said Hermione sounding intrigued.  
  
"No one" said Harry hastily. Hermione looked at Harry with an inquiring look on her face, then turned to Ron who was trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"But I heard Ron, say..." continued Hermione.  
  
"No, you didn't" interrupted Harry.  
  
"Fine" said Hermione a little roughly, as she grabbed her book "See you in Potions" She started walking towards the library. 


	11. Another Potion’s Class

' ANOTHER POTION´S CLASS  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron headed to their usual spots in the dungeon when Snape approached them, and he was not alone, once more Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were with him.  
  
"Crabbe, Potter,... that table" said Snape pointing to his left "Goyle, Weasley,... that table" pointing to his right.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger..." started Snape.  
  
"What? Why?" interrupted Harry looking bewildered. Snape turned and gave him an intimidating look.  
  
"10 points less from Gryffindor, ask again Potter and it will be 50" said Snape with a despising tone.  
  
"As I was saying" continued Snape ignoring the incredulous looks on all six of them "you two, in the table in front of my desk" All of them were so shocked that they didn't move.  
  
"Now" barked Snape. That brought them back to their senses.  
  
Snape started his class but Ron didn't listen, he was really worried, but this time it wasn't because he feared that Draco would offend Hermione, it was exactly the opposite that concerned him. He looked at Harry; he could see in his face that he was mad, very mad.  
  
Hermione and Draco began to take out the ingredients for that day's potion with an awkward silence between them. They had never worked together before and to Hermione's surprise he hadn't insulted her so far, he had not even directed her a despising look.  
  
"That's odd" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Sorry" said Draco politely.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy is being civil" she thought. In that moment Snape beckon Draco, he approached Snape´s desk. Snape had in his hands Draco´s Potions Book.  
  
"You have to hurry up" Snape whispered "he knows" continued Snape while he looked at Harry. Draco turned to see Harry and then back to Snape, and then to the book, and it wasn't until then that he realized what Snape meant. Draco grabbed the book and stared at Snape... he had received the message.  
  
"And for goodness sake, be more careful" said Snape more loudly.  
  
"Yes, sir" said Draco. And he walked back to the desk where Hermione was busy preparing her potion.  
  
Draco began to prepare his own as well. Snape was right he had to act. He looked for a way to start a conversation. "School is probably the best subject, to do so" thought Draco.  
  
"Hermione...am I pronouncing it right?" asked Draco with an unsure voice.  
  
Hermione stopped in the act of mixing the contents of her cauldron and turned to see Draco. Had he just called her by her first name, and concerned about pronouncing it right!  
  
"Yes" said Hermione.  
  
"Which is the next ingredient we have to add, after elf's hair?" continued Draco, still with a friendly voice.  
  
Hermione was about to yell at him, when she realized that he was actually being nice. "Any, that is the last ingredient, it's written on the blackboard" she pointed it out.  
  
"Right" said Draco as he looked at the blackboard. "That was really thick" thought Draco. So he tried once more.  
  
"You have never mixed the wrong ingredients in a potion, or have you?" said Draco casually, while he smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Was he trying to make a conversation? "No, actually I have missed a couple of times. I once forgot to put the beetles in a Wit-Sharpening potion and another..."  
  
Draco was to busy listening to Hermione, that he was about to put the wrong ingredient in his potion, when Hermione grabbed his hand to stop him. She was so used to stop Harry and Ron from putting wrong ingredients into their potions that it was more like an instinct movement. They looked at each other, Hermione had to admit that Draco had beautiful eyes, not as beautiful as Harry's, but still, they were quite attractive.  
  
"Wait, till his father, hears about it, she's a mud-blood!!" said Milicent Bulstrode.  
  
"I thought they were death enemies" said Parvati to Lavender with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, me too" said Lavender completely astonished.  
  
Snape smiled. Ron turned to see Harry's face... he was really angry. In that moment a big explosion was heard, Draco and Hermione broke their eye contact to see what had caused the explosion.  
  
It had been Harry, he had put the wrong ingredient in his cauldron and it had just exploded. Snape´s smile was even broader; of course, he didn't miss the opportunity to scream at Harry and to take Gryffindor 50 points off. 


	12. Hogsmeade

HOGSMEADE  
  
One week after that, it was time for the first trip to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid arrived at the Three Broomsticks, and ordered four butter beers, but by the time they arrived, Snape was once again immersed in his own memories.  
  
This time he was staring at an empty table, just across their own. A table in which he had sat 20 years ago.  
  
Severus was reading a DADA book, while he drank a butter beer when he heard a lovely voice talking to him.  
  
"Do you mind if I seat here" said Lily shyly "There are no tables available."  
  
"Please do" said Severus while he felt that his heart was going to come out of his chest.  
  
"Thanks" said Lily while she smiled.  
  
But Severus moment of joy didn't last long, a few minutes later he saw Potter's gang approach their table.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if we seat here" said Sirius loftily while he, James, and Peter sat in the remaining chairs. Of course James sat at Lily's sides.  
  
"So, what are you doing here with my girl, Snivellus" said James sharply.  
  
"I'm not your girl" snapped Lily.  
  
"But you will be" said James arrogantly.  
  
"Get off me!!" said Lily. James had just put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"When will you go out with me Evans?" asked James staring at her green eyes that were looking back at him with an irritated look.  
  
"Potter, I'm serious, if you don't get your arm off me, you'll regret it" said Lily crossly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked James.  
  
Lily answered him by throwing her butter beer in his face. She stood up and left the Three Broomsticks very angry. Severus was laughing really hard, while he held his wand under the table, with a really tight grip; he knew he would need it in matter of seconds. One moment later both him and James had their wands out, they were aiming at each other.  
  
"Expelliarmus!!" yelled Severus and James´ wand flew out of his hand. Peter and Sirius took out their wands too, but they weren't fast enough.  
  
"Rictusempra" yelled again Severus, and James hit the ceiling lamp before landing five tables ahead from the one they were originally sitting. The Three Broomsticks was now a complete chaos when...  
  
"Severus, Severus are you with us" it was McGonagall's voice. He returned to his senses. "Yeah" said Snape.  
  
"Are you all right" said McGonagall "You've been very absentminded lately"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm all right" said Snape in an assuring voice and began to drink from his butter beer. He couldn't say why he had been thinking of Lily so much, lately every single place reminded him of her. After 20 years he hadn't been able to forget her. 


	13. He Will Never Change

HE WILL NEVER CHANGE  
  
In that very moment, Snape saw Ron and Harry enter; they sat in a relatively far table, so Snape knew he wasn't going to be able to hear their conversation. Snape turned to see his companions, they seemed immersed in their own conversation, so he muttered a spell under his breath to make Harry's and Ron's voices sound louder, but only to him.  
  
"Harry, I want to talk to you about something before Hermione and Ginny return from Flourish and Blotts" said Ron in a serious tone.  
  
Suddenly Harry didn't feel like talking, but he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"You like Hermione, don't you" said Ron with a serious tone.  
  
"She is my best friend, of course I like her" said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean" said Ron in an anxious tone.  
  
"No, I don't like her in that way" said Harry trying very hard to avoid Ron's eyes.  
  
"Really" said Ron "Because your face said otherwise when you saw her grabbing Malfoy´s hand in Potions class"  
  
"He was grabbing the hand of someone that enjoys offending her" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well in case you hadn't noticed, Malfoy has been very nice to her lately" said Ron while he chuckled. "So I guess you wouldn't mind, if he... you know...asked her out or something" finished Ron, anxious to see Harry's reaction.  
  
"He won't" said Harry rather quickly, Ron chuckled again. "And besides, even if he did, Hermione would never accept, because he may have been nice to her lately but he had always thought of her as a... well you know. Malfoy will never change" finished Harry.  
  
"Your father did" whispered Snape.  
  
"What" said Hagrid.  
  
"Nothing" said Snape quickly.  
  
McGonagall looked at him worriedly "Severus, are you sure you're okay" she said sounding apprehensive.  
  
"Don't worry about him" said Dumbledore "He's okay" finished Dumbledore while he looked at Severus.  
  
"Ah... what a lovely coincidence" Lucius Malfoy had just entered the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I was planning to visit you tomorrow" said Lucius to Dumbledore. "I have an important issue to discuss with you."  
  
"Please sit down" said Dumbledore politely. And while Lucius sat, Snape muttered the counter curse, he had heard enough.  
  
"I've heard that Draco has been... how can I say it... with bad companies" said Lucius.  
  
"Which are" said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Well, you know that muggle-born, Granger" said Malfoy with a despising tone. Hagrid gave him a look full of loath.  
  
"If you want to accept muggle-borns, which if I may say it's very inappropriate, well go ahead, but I don't want them near my son" finished Lucius.  
  
"Well, if you're asking me to keep your son away from Ms. Granger, I am afraid I can't do that" answered Dumbledore coolly.  
  
"Well, then, I'll have to ask the Head of Slytherin House" said Lucius as he turned to see Snape. "You're a pure blood, you understand"  
  
He understood all right, a "good" upbringing had taught him that muggle- borns were to be loathed, but love had shown him otherwise, in a rather painful way, he may add.  
  
He knew that Draco would someday regret as much as he did calling Hermione a mud-blood and he was not going to help increase that remorse, by deliberately keeping him away from Hermione.  
  
"I think Lucius" said Snape calmly "that Draco is old enough to decide who his companies are." Lucius was taken aback, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Well if you excuse us" said Dumbledore "We have to return to Hogwarts" and all four of them stood up with Hagrid still looking at Lucius with deep despise. 


	14. Joining the Death Eaters

JOINING THE DEATH-EATERS  
  
As they walked back to Hogwarts, Snape could not help to be transported to the past, but far from pleasant memories.  
  
Severus was walking around Hogsmeade, when he saw her.  
  
There was Lily, her green eyes were glowing, a big smile on her face made her look even more beautiful, she was happy, very happy, but in his arms, in James arms.  
  
They had been dating for five months, and they looked more in love than ever. James also beamed; he had waited for this moment ever since he laid eyes on Lily, finally his dream of having her as his girlfriend was a reality.  
  
They were ordering a couple of ice-creams and while they waited for them to arrive, James had Lily's hand in his. She leaned over and kissed him and that was the "moment".  
  
The moment that Severus decided it; he decided he would accept Lucius´s offer to join the Death Eaters. James had always said he was an expert in fighting the Dark Arts, well now he would have to prove it. 


	15. Harry and Draco

_**HARRY AND DRACO**_

A couple of minutes after Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid had left; Ginny and Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi, guys" said Hermione briskly, as she sat in front of Harry, Ginny sat next to her brother.

"You don't know how many new and interesting books are there" said Hermione to Harry.

"I brought you one, I'm sure you'll find it very, very interesting" said Hermione while she took out of the bag a book called _"The Greatest Seekers, of all Times." _ In the moment that Harry grabbed the book he also touched Hermione's hand, Hermione looked up at Harry, he was looking at her completely captivated.

Ginny stared at them, was she imagining things or... she turned to see her brother, to see if he was seeing the same as her, Ron nodded. In that moment Ginny realized that she was completely over Harry, it didn't hurt her at all seeing him interested in Hermione, she even thought that they made a very good couple.

Finally Harry broke the eye contact. He opened the book and was looking to some of the moving pictures when he heard Hermione say

"They mention Viktor, after his spectacular catch in the last Quidditch Cup, how couldn't they." said Hermione sounding very excited.

Harry looked up and scowled. Ginny laughed, Harry immediately turned to see her.

"So Hermione, I need to buy some quills would you like to go with me to Scrivenshaft´s Quill Shop" said Ginny still smiling.

"Sure" said Hermione

"See you later guys" said Hermione as she and Ginny stood up.

The minute they were out of the Three Broomsticks Ginny asked Hermione.

"So when were you planning to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" said Hermione turning to see Ginny.

"About you and Harry, of course" said Ginny.

"I don't know what you mean" said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione its more than obvious, he fancies you!!" said Ginny briskly.

"No he doesn't" said Hermione.

"Yes he does" said Ginny.

"No he doesn't" said Hermione once more looking at Ginny.

"Yes he does" said Ginny sternly.

They were still discussing the matter when they turned the corner, that's the reason why Hermione didn't see Draco, and ran directly into him, he had a cup of coffee in his hand, coffee that he spilt all over Hermione's clothes.

"I am so, so sorry" said Draco apologetically "I didn't see you"

"That's okay, I was distracted too" said Hermione while she took her wand out, to take the stain of her clothes."

"No, please allow me" said Draco while he took his wand out.

Ginny was about to take her wand out too, she was sure that Draco was going to jinx Hermione.

"Straviarus" said Draco and Hermione's clothes were spotless.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Had Draco just helped Hermione. There was an awkward silence among them.

"Well, see you later" said Draco at last. And he gave one last look to Hermione before he left. Ginny could've sworn that she had seen Draco´s cheeks go pink.

"Oh my God, he fancies you too" said Ginny when they were alone again.

"Who?" said Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that Hermione had just asked her that.

"Malfoy, who else" said Ginny

"Ginny No." said Hermione in a firm tone "There's no way Malfoy can fancy me."

"His eyes and attitude just said otherwise." said Ginny still amazed.

"No" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Ginny.

"No" said Hermione again.

"Who are you going to choose?" said Ginny smiling.

"No one, because neither of them fancy me" said Hermione starting to sound angry.

Ginny chuckled, but decided to drop the subject. They walked towards the store in silence.


	16. Hermione Watch Out!

_**HERMIONE WATCH OUT!!!!!!**_

A few days after, Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing in the Entrance Hall.

"Come on Hermione, come out with us, it's a really sunny day" said Ron.

"And besides, the books will still be here when we return" added Harry.

"Yes, but I need to finish that History of the Magic essay" said Hermione sternly.

"But we don't have to turn it in for another two weeks" said Ron starting to sound anxiously.

"No" said Hermione in a firm tone. Ron and Harry gave up.

"Fine, we'll see you later" said Harry sounding a little disappointed.

Both, Harry and Ron turned and were leaving the Entrance Hall when they saw a goblin pass them running as fast as he could with a wand in his hand. Hagrid passed them too a few seconds later, he was chasing the goblin.

Hermione was still standing in the Entrance Hall when the goblin entered; he was so mad that he directed the wand to the chandelier on the ceiling and muttered something, within a second the chandelier, that was exactly above from where Hermione was standing, started shaking really hard and getting loose.

"HERMIONE, WATCH OUT!!!!!!" screamed Hagrid when he entered the Entrance Hall.

Hermione turned to see the chandelier, suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion, she could see the chandelier falling, she knew it would hit her in matter of seconds, she had to run, but her legs didn't respond her. Suddenly someone pushed her out of the way. She could feel herself falling, and as she was hitting the stone floor, she could hear the chandelier smashing into a million pieces.

When Ron and Harry heard Hagrid scream out Hermione's name they rushed back in. And they arrived just in time to see Hermione on the floor and the chandelier smashing into a million pieces, Harry approached Hermione, and as he did one of the pieces hit him in the face making him a deep cut on one of his cheeks, but he didn't care the only thing he wanted to see was, if Hermione was okay.

In that moment Snape rushed into the place too, and saw Harry with a cut on his face kneeling towards Hermione who was lying in the floor, and to her right, also lying in the floor, was the person who had pushed her out of the way, Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione are you okay?" said Harry sounding extremely worried as he saw Hermione raising her face. He could see that she had a very bad bruise in one of her cheeks. Hermione stared at Harry in a state of shock.

"I think it's broken" said Hermione as she rubbed her left wrist.

"Come on, lets take you to the Hospital Wing" said Ron also sounding rather worried. And both of them helped her to get on her feet, and as they did they looked at Draco who was also getting up from the floor. Draco was unharmed and wanted more than anything to accompany Hermione to the Hospital Wing, to see her recover, but he knew that was a job for her best friends. As they walked towards the Hospital Wing Hermione turned to see who had just saved her life, for some reason she wasn't surprised to see Draco, she smiled at him, he smiled back.


End file.
